The Unknown Condition: Akari's Story
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: Akari Uchiha, the girl born with sharingan that would not deactivate. But is it a gift or a curse, she often wonders as she faces so many secrets that she wonders if she ever truly knew anything about herself at all. Little does she know, she has all the answers. Her oniisan has just locked them away within her mind. "My name is Obito. But you mustn't tell anyone imouto." T for now
1. Prologue

**Pictures for this chapter (note: I own this image. Remove the *'s from the link and no spaces): Book cover:** https*:/*orig12.*deviantart*.net*ace0/f/2016/095/b/d/akari_tobi_edit_book_cover_by_*theunlovingdead*-d9xt5ds*.jpg

 **Prologue pic:** *orig15*.deviantart*.net*/fe15/f/2016/074/3/b/baby_akari_edit_by_*theunlovingdead*-d9v7dnf*.jpg

* * *

The midwife gasped as the baby's eyes opened, revealing red and black.

"How is that possible?!" She exclaimed, backing away in fear right into the elderly lady who owned the house.

"Now now dear, what's all this commotion?" The elderly asked as she looked around the room.

"Her eyes! That's not normal!" The mid-wife explained to the elderly who had begun approaching the child. "Be careful!"

"Now dear, there's nothing to fear. It is but a child who happened to be born with something like this."

"My baby has the sharingan?" The slowly dying mother whispered.

"Hai Uchiha-chan." The elderly replied. "It has yet to deactivate."

The woman's arms lifted weakly, weighed down with exhaustion. "Let me see her, please baa-chan." She pleaded softly.

"Hai." The woman softly murmured as she gently picked the baby up and handed her to her mother.

"She hasn't cried once." The midwife muttered and the elderly woman hummed thoughtfully.

"My beautiful baby girl." The mother cooed softly. "My precious little girl, look at your eyes." She smiled at the child.

"What will you name her Uchiha-chan?" The elderly asked.

"Yes, I must name you mustn't I." The mother cooed to the baby. "I think I will name you Akari. Akari Uchiha." She smiled.

The elderly woman placed a gentle hand on the baby's head. "That's a wonderful name Uchiha-chan."

The young mother nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks as the mid-wife came over and warily took the baby from her arms.

"Take care of my baby baa-chan." She pleaded as the weight pressed heavier against her chest with each passing minute.

"I will Uchiha-chan." The elderly assured her, holding the younger woman's hand with her own.

"Give Akari – give her the letter when she's older."

"Hai Uchiha-chan. You can let go now, Akari will be well taken care of. You have my word." The elderly said soothingly.

The young woman died merely seconds later and as the elderly woman closed the younger's eyes she couldn't help but think about the young child being born with the sharingan already activated.

* * *

From the day she was born, Akari wasn't normal. She was born with sharingan she couldn't deactivate. But that, was just the beginning of her story.

* * *

 **A/N - Please don't skip these guys.**

-Akari Uchiha is my oc, she is also my rp character. She is Obito Uchiha's younger sister, although she doesn't know about that for awhile. More information about Akari will be given as the story progresses.

-Atikshia Hatake is also one of my oc's. She is Kakashi Hatake, and Mikoto Uchiha's daughter, making her the half-sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.

-Lucy, Isabella, and Satsuma Uchiha are not my oc's. However, that does not mean that you can use these oc's without permission. These are the names of my friends over on wattpad, and these oc's belong to them.

-Got any problems with the oc's? I really couldn't care less. Sorry, not sorry. I welcome all criticism, and praise. However that does not mean you have the right to be an asshole about it. In other words, if you step out of line with any hate reviews, you will be reported and blocked. Plain and simple.


	2. Akari Training: Age 4

**Picture (again, I own this image. Remove *'s from link and there's no spaces):** *pre06*.deviantart*.net*/fa75/th/pre/i/2016/075/5/3/little_akari_edit_by_*theunlovingdead*-d9vdx52*.jpg

* * *

"What are we thinking about today dear?" The elderly asked sitting her bags down before she made her way over to where the small girl was sitting on the porch.

"Obaasan, you're back!" Akari exclaimed, quickly jumping up to hug the elderly woman who smiled affectionately at her.

"I was only gone for a day dear."

"But it was boring being all by myself. And besides I wanna protect you! That's why I've been training real hard. But you keep going all by yourself into town." Akari pouted.

The elder woman chuckled. "Alright Akari-chan, perhaps next time I'll take you with. How about you help me bring these bags inside and we'll get dinner started, alright?"

Akari pumped her fist excitedly. "Yeah! That way I can protect you from all the bad guys obaasan!"

The elder chuckled as Akari ran over and swooped up all the bags and then tried to open the door with her foot. She walked over and opened the door for the struggling child.

"You looked like you could use a hand dear."

"Arigato obaasan!" Akari said as she ran to the kitchen and started unpacking the bags.

"Training with improving your speed now Akari-chan?" The elder asked when she reached the kitchen to find half of the groceries already unpacked, and Akari jumping on the counter to reach the cupboard.

"Mm mm mm!" Akari mumbled through the can in her mouth.

"Can't quite understand you dear." The elder hummed as she began chopping vegetables.

"I said yep I'm getting pretty fast now!" Akari explained as she jumped down from the counter and pulled out a bowl for the elder to put the chopped vegetables in.

"Don't you think you're training a bit intensely Akari-chan? You're but 4 years old dear, surely you don't need to be training so intensely. Can you start peeling the potatoes awhile dear?"

"Hai obaasan, I can peel the potatoes for you!" Akari agreed as she began peeling the potatoes. "It's not too intense obaasan, Nao-sama says I have a lot of chakra for my age! She thinks that soon we'll start working on my chakra control and once I get that down we'll start some basic medical ninjutsu!"

"Medical ninjutsu already? Don't you think you're moving a bit quickly Akari-chan? You've only been training with Nao-chan for a few months."

"Nao-sama says she thinks my medical skills will surpass hers once I've trained in medical ninjutsu." Akari hummed.

"Really now?" The elder smiled.

"Yeah! She says I - " Akari threw the potato peeler and deflected the kunai that had been thrown at her.

"Good job Akari-chan!" Nao praised as she entered the room.

"Nao-sama no throwing kunai around obaasan!" Akari yelled at her grinning mentor.

"You've got to be prepared for anything Akari-chan." Nao responded, ruffling Akari's hair and making her glare.

"Nao-sama." Akari whined stepping away from the woman and going to retrieve the thrown potato peeler.

"Here Akari-chan I'll help Chiasa-san with dinner, you can go train some more alright? Hm how about… see how many laps you can run around the lake before supper is finished. Your goal is 30 laps." Nao said as she pulled the peeler from Akari's hand and began peeling potatoes.

"30 laps!?" Akari exclaimed. "But I'll never do that many before dinner is ready!"

"Well, if you doubt yourself and continue standing there then no. Of course you'll never get that many laps done before dinner." Nao laughed and Akari sighed before running outside to complete her laps.

"You believe she'll do it, don't you?" Chiasa asked once the younger child was out of earshot.

"Of course she will!" Nao answered confidently.

"Now, I'm perfectly aware of how well she's doing with training but do you think it's a good idea to move towards medical ninjutsu already Nao-chan?"

"I do." Nao spoke with certainty.

"She's only 4 years old." The elder reminded her.

"A 4 year old who would likely be able to keep up with a genin." Nao hummed as she carried the potatoes to the sink and began rinsing them before dropping them with the other vegetables waiting to be cut up.

The elder sighed. "Next you're going to be telling me I should let her go to the Academy."

"W-well…" Nao stuttered a bit nervous.

"You want me to let her enter the academy? You know that we can't just send her to the academy based on her skills, we keep her outside of the village for a reason Nao-chan."

"Right well about that… maybe it would be best to take her into the village and let her train with the other sharingan users." Nao said quietly.

"You think that's wise? People will question her background, and too many questions may draw unwanted attention." The elder said as she began dumping the chopped vegetables into the boiling water and stirring.

"I think that - "

"I did 31 laps Nao-sama!" Akari yelled breathlessly as she walked into the kitchen and reached for a cup of water.

Nao grinned and praised Akari while Chiasa continued stirring quietly. _Would it be a good idea to take her to the village? Is that what Uchiha-chan would've wanted?_ Chiasa pondered quietly.

* * *

 **A/N - I'm glad you guys like this story so far. I have to say, I wasn't sure if I was going to bring it from Wattpad over to Fanfiction but it seems like I made a good choice, ne? Anyways, there will be quite a bit of Japanese words and possible even phrases in here. So I'm going to include a little guide at the end of all the chapters that will give you the English translation for the Japanese words/phrases. Do I need to cover the suffixes too?**

Obaasan - grandmother

Arigato - Thank you (sometimes arigato will be shown with a horizontal line above the o.)


	3. Flashback: Nine-Tail's Attack

"Hontōni obaasan!?"

"Hai Akari-chan. I need to go into the village to get some things, and you can come with. After all, it's a great time to introduce you to the Uchihas; since you'll soon be training with them, ne?"

"Un! It's the perfect time to do that obaasan!"

Chiasa quietly waited as Akari got ready to leave, while remembering the events that occurred the last time she had taken Akari into the village.

 ***flashback***

"I have a bad feeling about bringing Akari-chan into the village today." Chiasa muttered.

"What could go wrong? And even if something does go wrong, she's a smart kid." Nao replied, watching Akari happily walk down the street staring at everything and greeting all of the marketmen.

Chiasa's eyebrows furrowed in worry as she mumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Arigato sir!" Akari chirped as she handed the man the money, and he handed her their bag.

"Īe, thank you young one." He said softly while giving her a smile.

"Eh obaasan I'm hungry." Akari grumbled slightly, after leaving the fifth shop.

"Perhaps it would be a good time to take a small break and have some dinner." Nao chimed in.

"Hai, I suppose so. Well what would you like to eat tonight Akari-chan?" Chiasa asked.

Akari looked around a bit before noticing two things, a ramen shop and a dango stand. She frowned and trailed her gaze back and forth between the two until she finally decided on one of them.

"Can we get dango obaasan, onegaishimasu?"

"Hai." Chiasa replied and they began walking towards the dango stand. "Do you know what you want?" She asked as they all sat down on a bench nearby the stand.

"Hai! Three skewers of mitarashi dango!"

"You sure you can eat all of that?" Nao teased.

"Of course I can Nao-sama!" Akari yelled.

"Hush child." Chiasa chuckled. "She's just teasing you. Nao-chan will you kindly order for the three of us?"

"Hai Chiasa-san. What do you want?"

"I think two skewers of the chadango will be enough for me." Chiasa hummed.

Akari gasped. "I'm eating more than you, obaasan?"

"Hai child." Chiasa chuckled again. "You're but a young thing, it's only normal that you will eat more than one of my age."

"Well- wait Nao-sama I wanna pay!" Akari jumped off the bench and ran after Nao who had begun walking to the dango stand.

"Can you even reach over the stand Akari-chan?" Nao chuckled as she ruffled Akari's hair.

"Eh, stop that." Akari swatted Nao's hand away and fixed her hair. "And I can reach up enough to hand the man the money!"

"It's a woman." Nao deadpanned.

"Gomen'nasai! All the other stands were men." Akari exclaimed.

 **~short time skip~**

"What is that!?" "It can't be!" "It's the nine-tails!" "Run!" The people around her gasped and panicked.

Akari looked around until her eyes finally took in what was causing so much panic, the large nine-tailed beast in the village. She inhaled softly as the people panicking around her, bumped into her in their hurry to run away from the beast. She hadn't realized she was slowly wandering around until a young boy carrying a baby paused and touched her arm. A young girl paused when the boy did and kept glancing around nervously.

"It's not safe to be wandering out here."

"Hai, I know. That's why you should keep going and get yourselves and that baby to safety." She responded softly before running away from the children.

"W-wait what are you doing!" The girl yelled after her.

"We have to go Izumi." The boy shook his head and began walking.

"Itachi-kun!"

"I have to protect Sasuke. My father told me to get to safety. One of the Jonin or Anbu will find her."

Akari shook her head and ran faster, relaxing slightly when she could finally no longer hear the children talking. _Where is obaasan at?_ She panicked silently as she ran up and down the streets, avoiding being hit by the rampaging beast.

Akari froze and just stared as one of the tails came swinging in her direction, and she noted that she had nowhere to go to dodge it. Just before she was hit, she was held tightly as she was swiftly moved from the path of the nine tail's rage by a masked man. Her small hands gripped onto his shirt as he landed quietly.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly.

Akari nodded slowly against his chest and shyly mumbled, "Arigatō mister."

His hold on her loosened enough to allow her to move, as he silently sighed in relief that he had made it in time.

"Pretty mask!" Akari clapped as she finally looked up at the man's face.

His lips pressed together unhappily beneath his mask as he took in the fact that she had the sharingan.

"I like your mask!" She said while running her hand across it.

"Arigato?" He said slowly, not really sure what to say to the young girl. "What's your name little one?"

"Uchiha Akari. Can I know your name mister?" She smiled at him, causing him to frown beneath his mask.

 _How innocent she is, even with those eyes..._ he muttered in his head.

"Call me O-" He went silent and tensed as he felt a chakra signature approaching. He frowned even though he had known he wouldn't have much time with his imouto before her caretaker finally found her.

"You must be 'him' then, ne? What are you going to do now?" Chiasa asked, watching Akari who seemed pretty comfortable in the masked man's embrace; as she occasionally glanced up at his mask.

"What's best for her right now." He said as he sat her feet back on the ground.

"And what is that exactly?"

"What are you going to do about her sharingan, which by the way why does she have them at what, two years old?" He asked flatly.

"She was born with her sharingan, they have not deactivated yet since then. She's going to train with the Uchihas. She will be training with a few of the clan members, depending on who's willing to train her."

While the man was talking to Chiasa, Akari quickly snuck away from the two of them; running towards the nine-tails. She stayed at a distance when she noticed the shinobi standing outside the barrier. She turned her gaze to the barrier just in time to witness the nine-tails being sealed into two newborns, a man who seemed rather upset by the occurring events, and a red-haired woman and blonde-haired male taking their final breaths.

"Akari-chan." The man sighed, startling the young child.

"How did you find me so fast?" Akari demanded.

"Never mind that, come here child." He said as he picked her up again and took her back to Chiasa, placing her on her feet.

He said nothing as he looked down at Akari who smiled up at him once more. He leaned down and moved his face close to her ear and shifted his mask slightly so that his mouth was just barely not touching her ear. She giggled as his breath tickled her ear when he spoke softly so that only she could hear him.

"My name is Obito. But you mustn't tell anyone imouto."

"Eh?" Akari blinked in confusion as he straightened his back and spoke to Chiasa.

"I assume you will not stop me from locking away the memory of me in her mind."

The elder woman stared at the man with pursed lips for a few moments before agreeing. "I will not stop you."

"Yoi. Then I shall begin." He spoke as he lightly gripped Akari's chin, preventing her from moving her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to lock away your memory of me." He spoke soothingly as his sharingan spun, capturing Akari's attention. As Akari stared at his sharingan she felt her eyes beginning to close in exhaustion.

"Rest now." He said as she gave into exhaustion.

"Akari-chan!?"

"Relax Nao-chan." Chiasa sighed. "We must get her back to the house so she can rest. She's had quite an eventful night."

The man looked down at Akari sleeping peacefully in his arms one last time before stepping towards Nao and handing Akari to her.

"Take care of her." He warned before disappearing.

"Who the hell was that!?" Nao whisper-yelled so as to not disturb Akari.

 ***end of flashback***

"I'm ready obaasan!" Akari yelled as she skipped back into the room where Chiasa was waiting for her.

"Splendid, now let's get going. Nao-chan is meeting us at the gate."

"Hai!"

And so Akari and Chiasa began making their way to the village gates.

* * *

 **A/N - Yes I will be using a bit of Japenese in this story. And no, I will not refrain from using Japanese words, sorry. However I will include a guide for those of you who don't know the words.**

Hontōni - Really

Un - yeah

obaasan - grandma

onegaishimasu - please

Gomen'nasai - I'm sorry

Hai - yes

Īe - no

Arigato - thank you

imouto - younger sister

Yoi - good


	4. Meeting (some of) the Uchihas

**Picture:** http:*/img10*.deviantart*.net*/42bd*/i/2016*/103*/9/7/*akari_*uchiha_*shisui_*uchiha_*uchiha_*family_*by_*theunloving*dead-*d9ysff9*.png

* * *

The elder said nothing about Akari's hyperactivity as they made their way towards the gates.

"Oiii! Nao-saaama!" Akari called, once catching a glimpse of Nao sitting cross-legged on the ground a little ways away from the gate.

"My goodness it took you long enough Akari-chan! And here I thought we've been working on your speed." Nao teased.

"Nani!? I had to go slower for obaasan Nao-sama!"

"Sure blame it on the elderly, ne Akari-chan?" Chiasa grinned while showing the guards their papers.

Akari huffed. "No fair yous are teaming up on me."

Nao and Chiasa laughed as they all walked through the gates into the Leaf Village.

"Do I get to go meet the Uchihas now obaasan?"

"Yes Akari-chan. We'll go to the Uchiha compound first, and then get what we need from the markets."

"Yay!" Akari started walking before stopping with a frown. "Wait where is it at again?"

Nao chuckled and placed a hand on Akari's head. "How about I lead this time Akari-chan hm?"

"I could lead if you would bring me into the village more so I could learn my way around." Akari muttered.

Chiasa sighed, and Nao shook her head. They walked in silence for a little while.

"Where are we going?" Akari asked as Nao and Chiasa walked her through the compound.

"To the house of Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku." Nao answered, pointing to a house up ahead.

"Mikoto-san and Fu-ga-ku-san?" Akari tried to repeat.

Chiasa chuckled. "That was pretty good."

"I said it right?"

"Pretty much, just try to say it all together instead of drawn out into different syllables." Nao explained.

"Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san?"

"You must be Akari-chan!" A kind voice said, and Akari turned towards the sound of the voice while realizing they were in front of the house they were going to.

"Un." Akari murmured softly.

The woman smiled. "Well come on in then Chiasa-san, Nao-san, and Akari-chan."

Mikoto led them into the room where her husband Fugaku sat. He glanced at each person as they entered the room, his gaze falling on Akari.

"This is Akari? The young girl you spoke of?" He asked, his gaze lingering before turning to Chiasa.

"Hai, this is Akari-chan."

"Hello Akari." Fugaku said, looking at her again.

"Hello Fugaku-san." She murmured shyly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 6 years old."

"Do you attend the academy?"

"No sir. But I do train with Nao-sama."

"I see. Oh Itachi, come in here." He said, noticing his eldest walk past the doorway.

"Yes otosan?" Itachi asked as he stepped into the room slightly.

"This is Akari." Fugaku said, motioning to Akari.

"Oh. Hi Akari-chan." Itachi said, looking at Akari.

"Hi Itachi-san." She murmured, looking up at him.

They just blinked at each other awkwardly until Fugaku dismissed him, and he continued walking down the hall.

"That was my eldest son, Itachi." Fugaku explained. "He's just recently awakened his sharingan."

"Do you think Itachi and Akari-chan could train together then?" Nao mused.

Fugaku shrugged. "That all depends on Itachi. You said she would be primarily training with Shisui, ne?"

"Hai."

"Then it's likely she and Itachi will train together. He's been spending a bit of time with Shisui."

"I'm going to go get Sasuke, Akari-chan if you'd like to you can wait outback. I'll have Sasuke join you shortly." Mikoto smiled as she left the room.

Akari looked at Chiasa, who chuckled. "That's fine Akari-chan, go ahead."

"Arigato, eh...where's the backyard Fugaku-san?"

"Turn left when you step into the hall, and then just go through the door at the end of the hall. Takes you right into the backyard."

"Arigato." She bowed slightly before leaving the room and walking down the hall only to pause as Itachi came out of one of the doors.

"Oh, hi Akari-chan." He said, looking at her again.

"Hi again Itachi-san." She said softly, looking back at him.

"Where are you going?" He continued staring at her.

"Outback." She murmured, shyly looking down at her feet.

"You have the sharingan." He stated.

She glanced at him briefly before looking down again. "I was born with them."

"Hn." He replied quietly.

They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Akari spoke softly. "It was nice to talk to you Itachi-san."

"Likewise." He murmured.

Akari continued walking down the hall, and opened the door to the backyard to find a young girl playing. The girl looked up as Akari stepped outside.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Akari, who are you?"

"Isabella."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see you've met one of my daughters, Isabella." Mikoto stated as she stepped outside, following a young boy into the yard where Isabella and Akari were.

"You have the same eyes as my oniisan. Who are you? How old are you?" The boy demanded curiously.

"I'm Akari and I'm 6." She murmured.

"Are you an Uchiha?" He asked.

She nodded, silently answering his question. "Then how comes I've never seen you before?" He demanded.

"I don't live here."

"Where do you live then?"

"With my obaasan and Nao-sama."

"But where?"

"You don't gots to be so demanding Sasuke-kun." She muttered.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Your parents told me."

"You know my parents?"

"Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san." She said, motioning to Mikoto when she said her name.

Akari spoke again before Sasuke could respond. "Your niisan is Itachi-san."

"I believe I heard my name Akari-chan?" Itachi asked as he approached them.

"Niisannnn who is this girl?" Sasuke whined, tugging at Itachi's shirt and pointing at Akari.

"That's Akari-chan." Itachi answered simply.

"I know that!" Sasuke huffed. "But why's she here?"

"To meet the Uchihas of course!" Nao said as she and the other adults stepped outside.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she's going to do some sharingan training with a few Uchihas." Mikoto explained.

"But why?" Sasuke questioned.

"To be able to be a better shinobi." Akari murmured.

"You want to be a shinobi?"

Akari nodded.

"I'm gonna be a great shinobi too! Just like my niisan!"

Itachi smiled awkwardly. "I'm not that great Sasuke. There are many others who are far greater than I."

"Niisannnn you're the best shinobi in the whole wide world!"

Akari smiled and shifted her weight awkwardly.

"Ready to go Akari-chan?" Nao asked.

Akari nodded and walked over to Nao and Chiasa.

"Bye Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san." Akari smiled at them and turned to Itachi, Isabella, and Sasuke. "Bye Itachi-san, Isabella-chan, and Sasuke-kun."

"Bye Akari!" Isabella and Sasuke said in unison.

"Bye Akari-chan." Itachi nodded slightly.

"You come visit anytime Akari-chan." Mikoto smiled.

Akari nodded. "Arigato, I'll visit soon."

Akari waved until they were out of sight, and then she turned to Nao.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"Uchiha Shisui's house. He's the one who you'll be training with the most."

"Oh." Akari said as they approached the house.

"Nao-chan and I are going to go pick up a few things while you get acquainted with Shisui-kun." Chiasa informed Akari as they walked up to Shisui's porch.

"Nani? You're not staying with me?" Akari pouted.

Nao chuckled. "No Akari-chan, we've already met Shisui-kun. This time it's just you. Now go on, knock on the door. We'll see you later." She waved as she and Chiasa began walking away, leaving Akari still slightly pouting on the porch.

Akari sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later revealing a boy whom Akari presumed to be Shisui.

"You're Akari-chan huh? I'm Shisui, I'm gonna teach you some things." He smiled, stretching his hand towards Akari.

"Hai, hello Shisui-san." Akari said, shaking his hand.

"You were born with the sharingan?" He asked as he led her inside.

"Hai." She murmured.

"Hm well, training starts tomorrow at 7!"

Akari blinked. "Nani?"

Shisui blinked. "You mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Akari narrowed her eyes.

Shisui sweatdropped slightly, not sure how she would take this. "Well...you'll be living with me now so that you don't have to go in and out of the village so much."

Akari blinked blankly until Shisui began to feel a bit nervous at her silence.

"Oh." She murmured simply.

He internally sighed in relief. "I'll show you your room if you want?"

"Okay." She agreed, beginning to follow him up the steps before pausing. "Wait, but my stuff?"

"Oh right, we'll be getting your stuff tomorrow. For tonight I'm sure I have enough stuff around here for you to use."

"Why can't we go get my stuff now?" She asked, reaching the top of the stairs and following him down the hall.

He paused with his hand on a doorknob. "The sun's starting to set now Akari-chan, by the time we'd leave your place it would be dark outside."

"So?" She questioned.

"We'll get your things tomorrow Akari-chan, promise. I just don't want to have you walking around through the village at night."

"Hm." She said softly as he opened the door.

He stepped into the room and walked forward to another door, which he opened and reached into. Akari figured out it was a closet when she heard him moving the hangers around. He pulled something out of the closet and shut the door before turning and walking back to Akari.

"Here." He said, holding out what he grabbed from the closet.

Akari hesitantly took the item and realized it was a shirt. She looked at him with slight confusion on her face.

"Even though it's too small for me it's still going to be big on you...but it'll do for tonight, ne?" He asked.

Akari nodded, with a slight blush on her face as she looked at her feet. "Arigato." She mumbled shyly.

Shisui chuckled and walked down the hallway a few more steps, stopping in front of another door. He opened the door quietly and motioned for her to enter the room. He followed a few steps behind her. She glanced around before turning to Shisui.

"Well this is your room." He stated. "Make yourself comfortable. My room's next door on the right, bathroom is on the left. There's a door there." He paused and pointed to a door on the right side of her room.

"And a door there..." He pointed to the door on the left side of her room. "And those doors will lead you to my room and the bathroom. You've already seen the downstairs, there's a room upstairs where I keep my equipment. You can use whatever you'd like to, just be careful with it."

"Okay Shisui-sensei." She said as she placed the shirt on the bed.

"Eh you don't have to call me sensei." He said, while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Okay Shisui-san." She said, reverting back to what she'd been calling him previously.

He frowned. "Really, just Shisui is fine with me..."

A knock on the door was heard, just before Akari could reply.

"Maybe that's obaasan and Nao-sama!" She said happily, though her eyes narrowed slightly in the same second.

"Let's go see?" Shisui half-asked and half-stated.

Akari nodded and they walked back downstairs to the front door. Shisui opened the door to see that it wasn't Chiasa and Nao who had knocked on the door, but it had been a slightly wet Itachi. Akari peered around Shisui's form and noticed it had begun to rain.

"Oh oi Itachi, come inside you'll get soaked just standing there." Shisui moved to let the younger boy in, shutting the door behind him.

"Arigato, I was just delivering this stuff for Akari-chan. My mom said she might need it until you get her stuff moved in." Itachi explained while holding out the bag he'd brought with him and giving it to Shisui. "I should be going now."

"Oi wait! Why don't you stay here until the rain lets up a little." Shisui said.

"It's not really raining that-" The rain started pouring down hard suddenly as Itachi finished his sentence. "Much..."

Shisui chuckled. "You ought to wait it out here, you'd be drenched by the time you made it back to your house. It's not like your parents would mind."

"Well...I suppose I could stay until the rain slows down." Itachi agreed after thinking about it.

"Here Akari-chan." Shisui said, handing her the bag. "How about you put this in your room?"

"Okay." She said softly, heading upstairs to her room.

 **A/N - I'm trying to start making the chapters longer, so..that means slower updates sometimes. Also, in this story Itachi and Sasuke are 5 years apart. And Shisui and Itachi are going to be 8 years apart. Akari's about two years older than Sasuke.. and eh that's all I guess.**

Nani - what

Obaasan - grandmother

Un - yeah

Otosan - father

Ne - ending to a question typically meaning 'right' or 'isn't that true'

Arigato - thank you

Oniisan - older brother

Niisan - older brother

Sensei - teacher

Oi - hey


End file.
